


Blue and Yellow

by rider_break97



Series: Love Simon Omorashi [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss Play, Watersports, Wetting, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rider_break97/pseuds/rider_break97
Summary: On the trip to his dad's place in Savannah, Blue has an interesting experience that he feels simply compelled to tell his email pen pal about. On the other end of the line, Simon finds himself...enjoying Blue's emails more than he thinks he really should.Warning:This fic contains, and is focused on, omorashi/pee play. If that isn't your thing, you're not going to like this fic. You've been warned.





	Blue and Yellow

> FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 10:55 AM  
>  Subject: Bursting!
> 
> Jacques,
> 
> It’s criminal, Jacques. Criminal, I tell you! My dad drove me out to Savannah last night. It’s about a three and a half hour drive from here, and my dad is like, super weird about stopping on the highway, so he won’t pull over for anything. Seriously, his car could catch fire and he’d still drive it all the way to his intended exit before pulling over. So of course, twenty minutes into the drive, I realized I’d forgotten to go to the bathroom before we left. It's absolutely CRIMINAL that my dad refuses to pull over, especially on long car trips like this.
> 
> So instead of a nice, relaxing drive to my dad’s place, I got to sit in agony for three hours, because I knew better than to ask my dad to pull over. He kept trying to talk to me about school and stuff, and I kept giving him these stilted responses, because it hurt to talk. I’m not even kidding; I had to go so bad that the mere act of speaking sent shots of pain to my bladder. It’s weird, too, because I usually have such a strong bladder, and I usually remember to go pee before long road trips. I guess I was too busy thinking about you, and your cute grammarly self.
> 
> Thankfully, I don’t actually get nauseated on long car trips. It’s like the one place I don’t get nauseated. Having to deal with a bursting bladder AND a queasy stomach would just be too much for one kid to handle. I would have to take control of the wheel myself and force my dad to pull over. Luckily, that didn’t happen, so I was just forced to suffer through it the whole ride.
> 
> I swear, Jacques. I almost came close to wetting myself in that car ride. If we had hit even the tiniest bit of traffic, I think my jeans, and my dad’s upholstery, would be ruined. Imagine that being the preface to my Coming Out Moment. “Hey, dad, sorry I pissed in your car. By the way, I’m gay. Totally unrelated.”
> 
> It was kind of embarrassing, to be honest. I was squirming all over the place. Near the end, I couldn’t help but clasp my hands on my...uhhh, you know, in order to keep myself from spilling. I think at first my dad was a bit offended and upset that I wasn’t very talkative. After a while he just kinda stopped asking me questions. But then I think he saw how desperate I was and understood. But by the time it had gotten to that point, we were 20 minutes out from Savannah anyway, so there was no point in stopping, even if my dad wanted to.
> 
> I hope you don’t think this is weird or gross or anything, but I think I honestly felt a little bit leak into my pants. I can’t believe I just typed that. Whatever, I’m keeping it. I’m drunk off the power of successfully making it to the bathroom at my dad’s place in time. I’ve never wet myself, not since I was a kid, at least. I imagine this email would be a lot different if I actually HAD, though. I don’t know if I would be able to face the embarrassment of telling you that. I’d probably tell you anyway, though. I tell you everything, Jacques.
> 
> I’ve probably said this before, but you’re really special to me. I really like that you don’t judge me. In fact, I think even if I actually DID wet my pants, you still wouldn’t even care. That just seems like the kind of person you are, Jacques. You don’t seem to let anything get to you.
> 
> I hope everything’s okay at home with your family. I know you were just kind of forced to come out to them. I hope you didn’t let that get to you, either.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sitting through my terribly awkward and embarrassing story of how I almost wet my pants yesterday.
> 
> Love,  
>  Blue

I read that email at about 11:30 in the morning. And even though I’ve already taken care of my morning wood, I strangely find myself getting hard again. I don’t know why. By all accounts I should find it gross. But I don’t. Maybe because it’s Blue, and there’s not a single thing about Blue that could possibly be construed as gross. Or maybe...whatever, I’m not gonna think about it too much.

Since I’ve already jerked off today, I decide to ignore my hard-on and write my reply.

> FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 11:36 AM  
>  Subject: Re:Bursting!
> 
> Blue,
> 
> That’s quite the story. I’m glad you made it to the bathroom on time. It definitely would have been a disaster if you’d wet yourself right before coming out to your dad. Though, I suppose it could be a way for you to make light of the situation. “Hey dad, I just pissed myself but at least I’m straight, right? PSYCHE.” I don’t know.
> 
> If I’m being honest, that whole email got me in kind of an uncomfortable place. I don’t know how to explain it. I definitely don’t think it’s weird or gross or anything, and I’m DEFINITELY not judging you. You know I’d never judge you. But it definitely does have me feeling some kind of way. I really don’t know how to describe it, and I don’t want to freak you out.
> 
> Anyway, I’m glad your pants are (mostly) dry. Let me know how things go with your dad! Sorry if this email was really short.
> 
> Love,  
>  Jacques

And as soon as I hit send, I can’t take it anymore. My dick is pressing against the waistband of my sweatpants, and I think it’s even leaking precum. I quickly glance behind me to make sure my door is closed, it is, and I rip my pants down to my ankles. I can’t keep my hands off myself, it seems. And within a matter of minutes I’ve got semen all over my right hand. I usually finish into a sock, but as this was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision, I forget to grab one. I wipe myself off with one, though, and toss it into the Tower of Perpetual Clothing. (I’ll get to it later this week, I _promise_.) Wiping the sweat off my brow and finally starting to catch my breath, I pull my pants up and watch an anime on Netflix until Blue responds again. I don’t even want to process what I just came to.

It’s in the middle of episode 3 of Fullmetal Alchemist that my gmail  _dings_ , signifying that I’ve gotten a reply from Blue. Now, I love Fullmetal Alchemist, it’s one of my favorite anime, but words cannot express how quickly I paused that show to check my email.

> FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 12:54 PM  
>  Subject: Re:Bursting!
> 
> Jacques,
> 
> I feel like I’ve made you uncomfortable, and I’m so so so sorry I did. That was never my intention and I hope you can forgive me. Honestly, I’m not sure why I decided to tell you about that in the first place. I mean, like I said, I tell you everything. Well, I guess not everything, because I still haven’t told you my name, or basically any revealing characteristics about me.
> 
> But I wanted to tell you about this. I don’t know why, but after it happened, the only thing I could think of was, “I really want to tell Jacques about this.” Is that weird? You’re just such an important part of my life, I felt like I wanted to share this with you. It’s...gross, isn’t it? I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot.
> 
> Still haven’t told my dad, yet. I don’t know if I will. My stepmom and the Little Fetus have been occupying most of his time. I’m not complaining or anything, I mean she is pregnant, three months so. She’s starting to show a little bit, not that I would say that to her. Why do women get so upset when you talk about their pregnancies? Like you’re carrying a baby in there, that’s an exciting thing, you don’t need to get mad at me because you think I just called you fat. Then again, there are a lot of hormone imbalances when you get pregnant, so I guess I shouldn’t blame them.
> 
> Anyway, I’m rambling now. I hope I didn’t make you too uncomfortable. Anxiously awaiting your reply.
> 
> Love,  
>  Blue
> 
> P.S. That anxiously awaiting your reply line sounded a lot better in my head than it does typed out.

 

> FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 1:13 PM  
>  Subject: Feeling Some Kinda Way
> 
> Blue,
> 
> Nonononono, I think you misunderstood me. You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all! At least, not in a bad way, if that makes any sense. So don’t feel bad, trust me, I’m not gonna stop emailing you just because you almost wet yourself.
> 
> Um...in fact...I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but...I actually think it was kinda hot.
> 
> Uhh, anyway, I hope things get better with your dad and stepmom. I remember when my mom was pregnant with my little sister, it was kind of terrible. I was only a couple years old, but I remember there being a lot of crying. My mom was crying because of her hormones, my dad was crying because my mom was crying, I was crying because I was an infant, my older sister was crying because she had just gotten used to ONE other baby in the house she didn’t want ANOTHER one. There was a lot of crying in my house back in the day.
> 
> God, you have no idea how much I considered deleting that one line in this email. But...I kinda want you to know. I kinda wanna know what you think...of it…
> 
> Uhhh, anyway. Sincerely hoping you respond.
> 
> Love,  
>  Jacques
> 
> P.S. I know exactly what you mean, that last line sounded a lot better in my head, too.

 

> FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 3:21 PM  
>  Subject: Re:Feeling Some Kinda Way
> 
> Jacques,
> 
> Oh man! I’m sorry this reply took so long! You must have been super anxious about my response for the last two hours! So sorry! My dad took my stepmom and me out for lunch. She was craving pickles, but like, not STORE-BOUGHT pickles. She wanted the pickles that they give you at restaurants when you order their sandwiches or burgers. She asked for extra pickles, then rubbed her belly just so the waiter understood the gravity of the situation. I think they must have given her two whole pickles.
> 
> So, um, about you finding it hot that I almost wet myself. I’m not gonna lie, that is kind of weird. But I’m not judging! It’s weird in a good way, I think. Honestly, I think part of the reason I emailed you about it was because it kind of turned me on, too. I’d never been that desperate before. The pressure in my bladder hurt, but...it almost felt good, in a way. Halfway through the car ride I ended up popping a boner, which, honestly, may have been the only saving grace for my poor jeans. And then when I felt a little bit of it come out...I managed to get it back under control, but then I felt the warmth and the wetness from the inside of my boxers and...I kinda wanted to keep going. God, I know that’s so freaking weird, and you’re probably judging the hell out of me right now, even though you don’t judge anyone, I probably just crossed the one line you have or something. I don’t know. I hope you don’t hate me.
> 
> Love,  
>  Blue
> 
> P.S. I actually have the biggest freaking hard-on right now just from typing this email. I’m so sorry.

 

> FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 3:33 PM  
>  Subject: Me Too, Bro, Me Too
> 
> Blue,
> 
> I am honestly so glad to hear that, er, read that. I was so freaking worried that you were gonna label me a freak and stop emailing me. It’s good to know that we’re both into the same thing. I know exactly what you mean about the bladder pressure and the wetness. I haven’t exactly wet myself or anything, not since I was like six, but I have sometimes intentionally stopped myself from going to the bathroom. Usually when I jerk off. I almost ALWAYS have to pee when I jerk off. But like, I never want to STOP jerking off to go pee, so I hold it. I guess over time I’ve just started to not just tolerate the pressure in my bladder, but actually enjoy it.
> 
> Wow, that may just be the dirtiest email I have ever typed. It may just be the dirtiest thing I’ve ever typed, period. It’s crazy, I’ve jerked off twice today already, but hearing that you’re turned on has me hard as a rock again.
> 
> I hope that’s not weird.
> 
> Love,  
>  Jacques

 

> FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 3:42 PM  
>  Subject: Re:Me Too, Bro, Me Too
> 
> jacques,
> 
> sorry if this email isnt perfectly grammatical. i’m uh...typing this with one hand at the moment. lol. have you ever been in a situation like that, where you’re desperate to pee but can’t get to a bathroom? i know you said you haven’t wet yourself but have you ever come close, like i did? i hope its not weird of me to ask.
> 
> love,  
>  blue

  

> FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 3:49 PM  
>  Subject: Re:Me Too, Bro, Me Too
> 
> blue,
> 
> fuck, reading that first line got me super horny. ok, were officially in sexting territory here. i am officially sexting you. were both jerking off, both talking about our weird kinks. this is like a match made in heaven. lol.
> 
> to answer your question, yeah, i have come close a couple times. you would not believe how seriously my family takes reality tv. literally, i once got up to pee in the middle of the bachelor and my parents made me sit back down because i would have to cross in front of the tv and block their view. i dont even like the bachelor all that much, so i had to sit there and suffer through the whole thing. they wouldnt even let me get up during commercial breaks because it might come back on while i was up and i’d miss something.
> 
> but the time i think i came the closest to actually pissing myself was on that school field trip we took last year to the georgia aquarium. i had to pee so damn bad on the bus ride over there, because my dumbass friends decided to hold a slurpee drinking contest to decide who got to sit in the back of the bus. i won, by the way, which, in hindsight, likely did not help with my bladder problem, given how bouncy the back of the bus gets. i don’t know, it was dumb, because we all ended up sitting in the back of the bus anyway.
> 
> but yeah, that slurpee caught up with me super fast. i was jiggling my leg for most of the bus ride. and then once we got there, we had to stand around and listen to all the ground rules and stuff. i was honestly worried the teachers werent going to let me use the bathroom, because they kept talking about how we needed to stick together as a group. and the thought of walking around a freaking aquarium, with all that water sloshing around everywhere, with a full tank was almost enough to send me over the edge right there. but then as the group started to head inside, i went up to the teacher and asked if i could use the bathroom, and he said yes! he told me to be quick about it, to which i replied, “i’ll try,” because like, pee can only travel so fast, you know? and i was FULL as hell. but since i didn’t want anyone to know that, i quietly sneaked past the group an slipped away to the bathrooms near the entrance. luckily they werent far but having to cut around all those water tanks almost made me lose it. the teacher was nice, though. he had the group stay and look at all of the tanks near the entrance for a while to give me a chance to catch up and slip in unnoticed.
> 
> anyway, thats my story. i hope you appreciate it because it was hard as hell to type out with only one hand (not as hard as my dick, though, i don’t think).
> 
> i hope this email reaches you well ;)
> 
> love,  
>  jacques

 

> FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 3:54 PM  
>  Subject: Re:Me Too, Bro, Me Too
> 
> Holy fuck, Jacques. Reading that aquarium story made me cum. I’m not even kidding. I’m sitting here at my computer with jizz on my fingers trying not to get it on my keyboard. Thinking about you, all cute and desperate, squirming in the back of the bus, hopping from foot to foot as the teacher talks to us, almost losing it as you have to quietly sneak through the crowd when I know you just wanted to make a break for the bathroom. Fuck. I’ve never cum so much in my life, Jacques.
> 
> And now I have to pee. Typical. Maybe I should hold it for a while. ;)
> 
> Love,  
>  Blue
> 
> P.S. Your email reached me VERY well. ;) 

And with that, I climax as well. For the third time today, my hand is covered in ejaculate. My knees buckle and I double over, nearly slamming my head into the laptop on my desk. I gasp for air. My dick pulses as it shoots out the last remaining drops of semen from inside of me. My vision blurs. I let out a sound that’s a mix between a shout and a sigh. Then I squeeze my mouth shut, hoping nobody else heard my moaning. Nora and I share a wall. She must have heard it. Shit.

I have little time to recover from the most intense orgasm I’ve ever experienced in my short life. I quickly clean off my hand with a tissue, wipe the last dribbles of cum from the head of my dick, and throw the tissue in the trash can. I then vigorously apply hand sanitizer, and pull up my sweatpants to cover myself. My laptop is slammed shut.

I wait. Anxiously. I stare at the door, awaiting a knock, or the turn of the handle.

Instead, silence. There is no knock, no turn of the handle. Just the sound of peaceful, blissful quiet.

I exhale a sigh of relief. I guess it wasn’t that audible after all. Gently, I reopen my laptop and hit reply.

> FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
>  TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
>  DATE: Dec 27 at 4:02 PM  
>  Subject: Hold It Right There, Blue!
> 
> Blue,
> 
> Fuck, hearing about you cumming made me cum, too. Sorry this reply took so long. I moaned so loud when I came that I thought I’d alerted my family, so I had to clean up fast. I guess that’s something you should know about me, I’m kind of a screamer. ;)
> 
> I definitely think you should hold it, Blue. Because you know what? I have to pee, too. Let’s both see how long we can last.
> 
> Love,  
>  Jacques


End file.
